Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Kaoru Cullen
Summary: La familia Swan tiene nuevos vecinos. Recién llegados a Netherfield, el señor Emmett McCarthy y su hermana, así como su amigo, el señor Edward Cullen, han decidido instalarse en la finca. Basado en 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' y 'Twilight'.
1. Recién llegados

Esta es mi primer fanfic, por eso he preferido utilizar la trama de Orgullo y Prejuicio para ir un poco más sobre seguro. No sé cuánto durará, pero espero llegar hasta el final y posiblemente, continuar más allá de la novela.

Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes de Crepúsculo, sino que son obra de la excepcional Stephenie Meyer, así como la trama de Orgullo y Prejuicio, de la gran Jane Austen.

******************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Podía ver mi casa a lo lejos, desdibujada por la niebla, mientras caminaba de vuelta de mi paseo matutino. Podía sentir la hierba helada, todavía perlada de rocío, besando la piel de mis pantorrillas allí donde terminaba el botín, haciendo que me cobijara aún más en mi gruesa capa de paño. No solía cuidar mi aspecto tan al detalle como el resto de mis hermanas, prefería la comodidad de un buen abrigo de lana tupida a la delicadeza de las sedas con que se envolvían en cuanto tenían ocasión. Lo cierto es que los vestidos de muselina no eran en absoluto prácticos para mi afición a las largas caminatas, y sólo me embutía en ellos cuando me veía obligada a ir a algún baile en las cercanías y mis hermanas se dedicaban a manosearme como una muñeca de trapo en las horas previas a la cita.

Pero aquella mañana en la que el sol apenas atravesaba la atmósfera, pude oír el revuelo dentro de la casa aun antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón del porche. Era casi imposible no escuchar la aguda voz de Renee, mi madre, ni el coro que formaban mis hermanas pequeñas a su alrededor. Las palabras me llegaron con mayor nitidez cuando entré en la sala donde revoloteaban alrededor de mi padre como poseídas por algún demonio.

- ¡Charles! ¡Charles! ¡Tienes que ir a visitarlos! - repetía mi madre como una carraca.

- ¿Visitar a quién? - pregunté a Rosalie, la mayor de todas nosotras, y la más tranquila y reposada.

- Según parece, la mansión de Netherfield ha sido alquilada por un joven, el señor McCarthy.

- Mi querida señora Swan - interrumpió mi padre los agudos gritos de las féminas de la casa -, ya he ido a visitarlos esta misma mañana, y he de decir que es un joven de lo más agradable, y si desea casarse con alguna de vosotras, tendré que darle mi consentimiento.

Aquellas palabras desataron con mayor volumen si fuera posible la emoción y las voces de mi madre y de mis dos hermanas menores, Lauren y Jessica, que parecían no tener vergüenza alguna desde que entraron en la pubertad. Menos mal que padre había ido a hablar con el tal señor McCarthy, o ellas mismas habrían tenido la impostura de dejarse caer por la finca.

Afortunadamente para ellas, y desgraciadamente para mí, aquella misma noche se celebraba un baile en casa de mi mejor amiga, Angela Weber, al que, como siempre, estábamos todas invitadas. Una vez pasó la emoción por el nuevo vecino, las atenciones de todas mis hermanas recayeron sobre mí, envolviéndome en un torbellino de muselinas, gasas, tenacillas para rizarme el pelo y diminutas flores con que adornarlo. Unas cuantas horas después, las hijas Swan estábamos alineadas en el recibidor de nuestra casa, preparadas para que Renee revisara nuestros atuendos, bajara los escotes demasiado recatados y pellizcara mejillas poco sonrojadas.

Weber State lucía esplendoroso aquella noche, tras el breve trayecto en coche de caballos, y la gente arreciaba a la entrada de la casa, engalanada con sus mejores prendas. Angela me esperaba a la entrada del salón de baile, y nos abrazamos sonriendo.

- ¡Estás preciosa, Bella! - exclamó tomándome de las manos y mirándome de arriba abajo.

- No digas tonterías, Angela, mis hermanas me utilizan como si fuera una muñeca y tú te mueres por hacer lo mismo cuando la reunión es en tu casa y no puedes escaparte a la mía - contesté entre sus carcajadas más sinceras -. ¿Alguien interesante?

- Nadie que no conozcas, de momento. Creo que mi padre ha invitado a los nuevos inquilinos de Netherfield. ¿Has oído la noticia?

- Sí, mi madre es como el pregonero de la villa, es imposible no enterarse de todos los detalles más... "suculentos", al menos para ella. Ya quiere casar a Rosalie con él, a pesar de que ni siquiera lo hemos visto todavía. Y lo peor es que mi padre ha dicho que dará su aprobación... ¿Te lo imaginas?

- Bueno, mientras sea Rosalie y no otra el objeto de sus afectos... - bromeó dándome un codazo juguetón mientras yo sentía la sangre arrebolarse en mis mejillas.

- Vamos a por un poco de ponche...

Y mientras atravesábamos el gentío camino de una de las mesas que estaban dispuestas contra la pared, para surtir a los invitados de bebida y aperitivos, la orquesta dejó de sonar y el tumulto se separó como las aguas del Mar Rojo, descubriendo a las tres personas que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

**EPOV**

Me parecía ridículo acudir a un baile el mismo día que habíamos terminado de instalarnos en Netherfield, pero Emmet insistió en que rechazar la primera invitación que se nos hacía era de mala educación y pecaba de orgullo. No pude resistirme a su honesto razonamiento ni a su sempiterna sonrisa. Su hermana tampoco parecía demasiado entusiasmada con la situación, aunque tenía la sospecha de que las opiniones de Tanya no eran más que un reflejo de las mías en muchas, demasiadas, ocasiones.

La mansión Weber no estaba lejos, pero el paseo no fue agradable. Llegamos lo bastante tarde como para que todos los invitados ya se encontraran en el interior, y no lo suficiente como para poder evitar una estancia prolongada en la fiesta. Aquel gentío me desagradaba sobremanera, el salón estaba atestado de gente, y cuando entramos, la orquesta tuvo la poca elegancia de dejar de tocar mientras los allí reunidos se separaban a ambos lados para dejarnos un pasillo por el que atravesar la sala. Ridículo.

Aquellos veinte pasos se me hicieron eternos, sabiéndome observado por aquel tumulto que nos reverenciaba conforme caminábamos como si se tratara de Su Santidad escoltado por su sé no parecía más conforme que yo con aquel despliegue de respeto rural, y hacía tamborilear sus dedos contra la pernera de su pantalón, incómodo. Sólo Tanya tenía la suficiente soberbia como para sentirse adulada por la situación, y se deslizaba sobre las puntas de sus pies con gracia.

Cuando conseguimos cruzar sanos y salvos, la gente retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de nuestra llegada.

- Esto ha sido de lo más inapropiado, Emmett, ni siquiera...

Apenas pude terminar de exponer mis quejas cuando lo que parecía una familia al completo, se aproximó a nosotros. A la cabeza pude reconocer al Señor Swan, que había acudido a primera hora de la mañana a nuestra residencia para presentar sus respetos como el vecino más cercano a la finca. El resto de las mujeres que lo seguían, supuse, serían su mujer y sus hijas. Pobre hombre, no parecía tener un heredero varón que pudiera quedarse con las posesiones familiares a su muerte. Y vivir en una casa tan poblada y rodeada de muchachas insustanciales sería todo un castigo.

- Señor McCarthy, señor Cullen, señorita McCarthy, permítanme presentarles a mi esposa, la señora Swan, y a mis hijas: la señorita Swan, Isabella, Lauren y mi hija menor, Jessica.

**BPOV**

Mi madre prácticamente nos arrastró en el mismo instante en que el corro se cerró para presentarnos a aquel curioso trío. Sin duda, la que peor posición tenía era Rosalie como primogénita, y su belleza rubia, de profundos ojos azul cielo, atraía todas las miradas masculinas de su entorno. Mi cabello castaño y mi complexión poco llamativa solía pasar desapercibida, exactamente lo que buscaba allá donde iba. Por ello, montar esta pequeña emboscada a los recién llegados me parecía de un gusto pésimo y una situación bastante incómoda además.

Sin embargo, el señor McCarthy pareció tomarse con buen talante nuestro asalto, y dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Rosalie. Algo en su rostro invitaba a la amabilidad y no parecía esconder tras sus gestos doblez alguno. Con cierta timidez, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para bailar. Su respuesta fue inmediata, y juntos abandonaron el grupo para integrarse con los demás bailarines.

Mis padres y mis hermanas nos abandonaron, y me vi repentinamente a solas con aquel señor Cullen de planta tan aristocrática. Serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido, observaba a los invitados sumido en sus pensamientos. La incomodidad fue haciendo presa en mí, y balanceándome sobre mis pies, me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

- ¿Baila usted, señor Cullen?

- No si puedo evitarlo - fue su más que seca contestación. Por muy poco cortés que resultara, no pude evitar la carcajada que subía por mi garganta y amenazaba con estrellarse en la cara de aquel joven estirado, así que tras una rápida reverencia, desaparecí de su vista riéndome con ganas en cuanto supe que no me veía.

Angela se encontró conmigo, y se unió a mis carcajadas de buena gana en cuanto le resumí la situación. Juntas buscamos un lugar apartado donde alejarnos de incómodos pretendientes, y disfrutar del baile en un segundo plano. Estábamos hablando sobre lo espantosa que era la última novela que Angela estaba leyendo, cuando distinguimos a Cullen y al señor McCarthy a escasos metros de nosotras, ajenos a nuestra presencia.

- Caramba, Edward, Rosalie es... increíble. Me lo estoy pasando estupendamente bien bailando con ella... ¿Por qué no has sacado a Isabella? Parece una joven agradable e inteligente...

- Es posible que lo sea, pero no lo suficientemente atractiva como para decidirme a arriesgar.

Pude sentir el aguijonazo de las lágrimas detrás de mis pupilas, y el rubor cubriendo mi rostro mientras la mano de Angela se posaba, preocupada, sobre el dorso de la mía.

- Eso que te ahorras. Imagínate lo molesto que tiene que ser tenerlo como pretendiente... ¡Peor que bailar con la pared! - rió animadamente.

- Sí, es cierto... - y sin poder evitarlo, me contagió su sonrisa.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Es hora de irse! ¿Isabella?

La voz de mi madre nos sacó de nuestro escondite y nos despedimos con la promesa de volver a vernos a lo largo de esa semana. Por lo que mi madre me había dicho, tenía intención de acudir a visitar a nuestros nuevos vecinos con Jessica y Lauren al día siguiente, y yo necesitaría del consuelo de Angela para no sentir vergüenza por lo habitualmente poco apropiado del comportamiento de mi madre.

******************************************************************************************

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que Edward parece un poco estirado y orgulloso, pero así era nuestro querido señor Darcy. Os agradezco todas y cada una de las reviews que tengáis a bien dejarme, y sugerencias y comentarios.


	2. Resfriado

Muchas gracias por las reviews, son las que me han decidido a darme más prisa para actualizar. ¡Gracias de corazón!

El ponche al que me refiero es algún tipo de bebida con huevo, ron, etc, no el típico ponche rojo hecho con polvos xD No me los imaginaba bebiendo cerveza o té en una reunión tan distinguida.

Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes de Crepúsculo, sino que son obra de la excepcional Stephenie Meyer, así como la trama de Orgullo y Prejuicio, de la gran Jane Austen.

******************************************************************************************

BPOV

Mi madre y mis hermanas no habían podido resistir la tentación de ir a visitar Netherfield la mañana después de la fiesta, a pesar de que insistí en que los dejaran descansar. Pero Renee es testaruda como una mula, y no hubo manera de inculcarle un poco de sentido común. Podía imaginar la impresión que les habíamos causado, sobre todo las menores de la casa, únicamente preocupadas por la llegada de los oficiales y por las nuevas cintas que había traído el señor Appricott a la tienda. Los días pasaban sin más divertimento que los cotilleos y noticias que llegaban respecto a los nuevos vecinos... y que a mí no me interesaban lo más mínimo. El señor McCarthy había resultado un joven agradable y parecía demostrar una atención sincera por Rosalie, pero Cullen... menudo vanidoso. Tan estirado que parecía que llevaba un palo de escoba debajo de la ropa. Incapaz, seguramente, de gesto altruista y desinteresado. Un contrapunto extremo a las maneras gratas y cálidas de su amigo.

_Pero qué... ¿Qué diantres hago pensando en él?_

Cuando aquella mañana bajé a desayunar, el resto de mis hermanas ya estaban sentadas a la mesa. Lauren y Jessica cuchicheaban entre risitas estridentes, Rosalie tomaba su té en silencio, mi padre permanecía absorto en la lectura, y mi madre nos observaba mientras mascullaba algo ininteligible. Crowley, nuestro mayordomo, entró en ese momento con una carta sobre una bandeja, y contrario a lo habitual, dejó de lado a mi padre y le ofreció la misiva a mi hermana mayor.

- Es... de Netherfield - dijo mientras la abría, provocando la algarabía del resto de nosotras.

- ¡Lee, lee! - ordenó mi madre casi más nerviosa que Rosalie.

- Es de Tanya McCarthy. Me pide que vaya... ¡a comer allí! No, espera... Su hermano y el señor Cullen estarán de caza y quiere que vaya a hacerla compañía.

La alegría generalizada se apagó levemente, mientras mis ojos vagaban hasta la ventana y el cielo encapotado del que nos protegía.

- Madre, el coche, para Rosalie - pedí frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Renee no tenía un pelo de tonta. Siguió mi mirada y casi pude ver las pequeñas ruedecitas de su mente maquinando a velocidad del rayo. Posó sus ojos sobre Rosalie, y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa contenida.

- Irá a caballo.

- ¡Madre! ¡Está a punto de arreciar!

- He dicho que irá a caballo, y no hay más que hablar - exclamó levantándose de la mesa.

Aquello era un error. Todavía no alcanzaba a ver lo que se proponía no dejándole el carruaje a Rosalie, pero pronto tendría ocasión de verlo.

No habían pasado apenas unos minutos de su partida cuando el cielo se abrió en dos y la lluvia comenzó a caer como si el fin del mundo estuviera cercano. Nada fuera de lo común en Inglaterra, pero sí todo un inconveniente para la salud de mi pobre hermana, que en esos momentos cabalgaba camino de su destino.

Y su destino llegó, aquella misma noche, en forma de carta a nombre de mi padre, que me la tendió a mí en cuanto hubo terminado.

- Al menos, sabremos que Rosalie ha muerto intentando casarse con el señor McCarthy. Será toda una heroína entre sus congéneres... - sentenció con su habitual humor negro.

La letra de mi hermana era temblorosa, y no tuve que leer demasiado para darme cuenta de que se encontraba enferma.

_"Querido padre, _

_Me temo que el desabrido clima de estas tierras me ha pillado por sorpresa, causándome un constipado. Nuestros amables amigos han insistido en que me quede reposando como invitada en su hogar, hasta que me encuentre mejor y pueda regresar al mío. Siento que seré una molestia para ellos, pero no me han dejado alternativa. El señor McCarthy insistió personalmente en que olvidara todo cuidado y quedara bajo su responsabilidad._

_Volveré en cuanto esté en condiciones de cabalgar._

_Tu obediente hija,_

_Rosalie."_

Las piezas encajaron en mi mente mientras doblaba la carta, fulminando a mi madre con la mirada. Sabedora de que la tormenta alcanzaría a su hija a mitad de camino, Renee no había tenido ningún pudor a la hora de denegarle el cobijo necesario para realizar el viaje a salvo, sentenciándola a un resfriado o a algo peor, si no curaba apropiadamente. En ocasiones, sentía ganas de zarandearla para ver si entraba en razón, pero había sido así toda su vida. No entendía como mi hermana mayor y yo éramos tan responsables, y desde luego, no había que buscar otro culpable en la más que reprobable actitud de mis hermanas pequeñas.

- Debo ir a verla sin falta. Tiene que estar muriendo de vergüenza... - murmuré, entre apenada e irritada por la poca consideración de nuestra madre.

Después de pasar el día y gran parte de la noche pensando en ella y en la situación tan incómoda en que se encontraba, partí a pie hacia Netherfield.

**EPOV**

La desfachatez de la señora Swan era mayor de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento. Seguro que tras sus intrigas y politiqueos matrimoniales estaba la razón por la que la pobre Rosalie había caído enferma en nuestra casa. Por supuesto que Emmett no la dejaría partir hasta que no se hubiera recuperado... aunque tras la enfermedad, dudaba sobre su capacidad para permitirle salir de la casa. Pobre tonto enamorado. Había caído a los pies de aquella belleza rubia como un oso al ver un buen panal de miel.

Se encontraba en la cocina, supervisando los detalles del desayuno del objeto de sus atenciones, mientras su hermana Tanya y yo desayunábamos en silencio, una cualidad que aquella mujer de mirada fría rara vez respetaba. Mientras terminaba mi té, uno de los sirvientes entró en el salón para anunciar una visita.

- La señorita Isabella Swan.

Instintivamente, me puse de pie justo a la vez que aquella joven de cabello oscuro entraba en la sala. El borde de su vestido estaba lleno de barro, y casi se podía distinguir alguna brizna de hierba adherida al tejido. Tanya formuló la pregunta que rondaba mi mente, pero que no abandonaba mis labios por respeto.

- ¿Ha... venido andando?

- Sí. Me gusta pasear - y, sorprendido, pude ver cierto rubor en sus mejillas que no se debía a la caminata -. Me gustaría ver a mi hermana...

- Por supuesto - contesté inmediatamente -. Está arriba. Embry, por favor...

El sirviente que había anunciado su llegada, aguardó a que la joven le prestara atención para guiarla hasta el dormitorio donde reposaba la enferma. Me quedé un instante más de lo necesario de pie, antes de volver a sentarme lentamente frente a mi desayuno. Repentinamente, mi apetito había desaparecido.

**BPOV**

Fue extraño cómo mi corazón saltó en el pecho cuando vi aquella figura alta y esbelta, impecablemente vestida, que se incorporaba para saludarme. Su rapidez al contestar mi pregunta hizo que mis mejillas traicionaran mi determinación, enrojeciéndose como una manzana madura. No había duda de que le causaba el mismo desagrado que él a mí, y su presteza a la hora de informarme se debía a su necesidad de hacer mi visita lo más breve posible.

Subí las escaleras mordiéndome los labios tras el paso demasiado lento del valet, pero cuando abrió la puerta, irrumpí corriendo hasta la cama de Rosalie, que yacía, pálida y con aspecto febril, entre sábanas y almohadas de plumas blancas.

- Oh, Bella... me alegro tanto de verte...

- ¿Qué tal estás, Rose?

- No puedo quejarme, me están tratando exquisitamente... Son todos tan atentos... Sobre todo el señor McCarthy... - dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios delgados.

- Estoy segura de que tendrá problemas dejándote marchar. Sólo él y mamá podrían alegrarse de tu enfermedad - guiñé un ojo haciéndola sonrojarse más profundamente.

Y como invocado por sus palabras, entró en la habitación el señor de la casa. Había que reconocer que tenía un porte apuesto, de complexión atlética apenas oculta bajo el elegante traje de color gris oscuro. Sus ojos vagaron un instante por los míos antes de posarse rápidamente en el rostro de mi hermana, y pude ver la sincera preocupación dibujada en sus facciones. Sus rizos castaños caían sobre su frente, dándole un aire de dulzura. Hacían una pareja perfecta.

- Espero no interrumpirlas, señoritas, pero acababa de llegar y quería interesarme por el estado de la señorita Rosalie... - explicó ligeramente azorado.

- No interrumpe nada, señor McCarthy. Me encuentro mucho mejor, pronto podré dejar de ser una molestia...

- No es una molestia en absoluto. Es todo un placer tener... tenerla aquí... - y sus mejillas se encendieron un momento -, quiero decir, no me alegro de que esté enferma, pero sí de que... de que pueda estar aquí unos días.

Tuve que morderme los labios para no sonreir, divertida por su romántica diatriba. Miré a Rosalie, cuyos ojos estaban engarzados en los de él. Me sorprendí de la intensidad con que ambos parecían perderse en las pupilas del otro, y tras un momento de silencio demasiado largo para mantener las formas, me aclaré la garganta y me levanté del borde de la cama.

- Bien, Rosalie, les diré a nuestros padres que estás siendo perfectamente atendida, y que no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar tu pronta recuperación; algo que no dudo con los cuidados que estás recibiendo - dije acercándome al señor McCarthy -. Le agradezco en nombre de mi familia la atención que está proporcionándole a mi hermana. Estamos en deuda con usted.

- No hay de qué, señorita Swan - contestó haciendo una breve reverencia, y escoltándome hacia la puerta de la casa -. Permítame que le ofrezca mi coche para regresar. No podría permitir que usted también cayera enferma...

- No, no deberías, Emmett - dijo una voz profunda, rica en matices, a mis espaldas. Me giré para descubrir al señor Cullen, que miraba más allá de mí, a su amigo -. Permíteme acompañarla hasta el coche.

Me despedí con una reverencia, y caminé en silencio hasta el carruaje. Pero al ir a subir y no encontrar sujección donde agarrarme, sentí una mano contra mi palma, impulsándome hacia arriba para poder subir los escalones sin perder el equilibrio, algo bastante habitual en mí. El calor que fluyó de aquella mano suave y fuerte no fue nada comparado con el que mis mejillas repentinamente desprendieron mientras miraba al propietario de aquella mano que me asía con firmeza, pero delicadamente a la vez. Su mirada, intensa en mis ojos, abrasaba.

Apenas fue un segundo, y cuando me hallé segura en el carruaje, el contacto desapareció y él regresó sin mediar palabra a la mansión.

Durante todo el camino a casa, pude sentir el calor de aquella mano en la mía, y el desconcierto nublando todas y cada una de mis ideas.

******************************************************************************************

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Si seguís así, ¡tendré que seguir actualizando tan rápido! ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
